royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzie Hearts/Merchandise
Lizzie Hearts Doll.png Signature_Lizzie2_Full.jpg Signature_Lizzie_Face.jpg lizzie-hearts-doll-purse-663x1024.jpg lizzie-hearts-doll-shoes-1024x985.jpg Boxed Lizzie Hearts Doll.png Line: Originals. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99).' Hair and Make-up: '''She wears dark red lipstick and red eyeshadow with a heart around her right eye. '''Clothes: '''She wears a black pencil dress with gold and red detailing, with gold and red ruffles on her hips. She has a red collar with hearts on the end. She wears black fishnet tights with gold and red hearts. Her shoes are red with golden cards on the front. '''Accessories: '''She has a red and gold heart shaped bag '''Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll diary. Playset:Spring Unsprung Lizzie_SU_Doll.jpg Lizzie Herats Spring Upsprung Book Playset.png SU Lizzie Toyset open.jpg Closed Lizzie Herats Spring Upsprung Book Playset.png SU Lizzie Ring.jpg SU Lizzie Toysetbox.jpg Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £29.99 ($29.99) Hair and Make-up: Her fringe is combed back and so is the sides of her hair, whilst the rest is down and wavy. Golden and bronze eyeshadow, dark plum lips. Clothes: She has a red collar with roses and beads, a dress with the top part black with flowers, and the bottom is white and black diamond pattern with flowers. There is a red sash seperating them. She has red shoes with roses. Accessories: She has a red and gold bag, golden bracelet and headband with red roses and golden hearts. Extras: Her dorm room playset and a ring for the owner. Way to Wonderland Lizzie Hearts Way Too Wonderland Doll.png Lizzie Hearts Way Too Wonderland Doll on Stand.png Lizzie Hearts Way to Wonderland Doll.png Boxed Lizzie Hearts Way Too Wonderland Doll.png Line: Way Too Wonderland. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99) Hair and Make-up: '''She has a high, long black, purple and red ponytail. '''Clothes: '''She has a blue dress with a red sash, that has heart and card detailing with lilac swirls. her shoes are golden. she has fishnet tights. She has big pink cards coming from her back, and a golden collar. '''Accessories: '''She has a golden crown with a pink flamingo on the top. Her bag is a clock based on the white rabbit's watch. '''Extras: '''She has a black and clear stand and black brush. Tri-Castle-On Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman and Lizzie Hearts Tri-castle-on Doll 3 Pack.png '''Line: Tri-Castle-On. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: '''49.99 (for 3 pack) '''Hair and Make-up: Red and white eyeshadow, red lips. Red heart over left eye. Black hair is gathered back and twirled, red hair is twirled from the top to the side. Clothes: Red, fitted, short dress with small black hearts and puffy, short sleeves. In the front is a black lined stripe with diamond shapes filled with red, black, purple and yellow hearts that fills the upper body. She has the school logo in the chest. Black gloves with golden ruffles, golden collar, golden crown cap, black shoes with golden heels. Accessories: Golden flamingo croquet bat with black beak and golden earrings. Extras: Gold stand, shared diary. Comes with Hunter Huntsman and Cerise Hood. Book Party Book Party Lizzie Hearts.png BP Lizzie Back.jpg BP Lizzie Face.jpg BP Lizzie Stand.jpg Boxed Lizzie Hearts Book Party Doll.png Line: Book Party. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: $14.99. Hair and Make-up: Black hair with red stripes on the left, pulled back by headband. Brown and golden eyeshadow and dark purple lips. Heart over her left eye. Clothes: Empire cut pencil dress with red, shiny bodice and playcard and bookpage patterned skirt. Red heels with book decoration. Accessories: Red, glittered headband with playcards and hearts, Golden necklace from books and three leaved clover, red book handbag with her name on it. Extras: There is no extra's for the doll. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Lizzie Hearts Pages